1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a device mounting board, a semiconductor module, and a method for fabricating the device mounting board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the use of ceramic material that excels in characteristics of thermal conductivity as an insulating layer is suitable for the purpose of spreading the heat generated by a power semiconductor device, a ceramic substrate is very expensive. In contrast, a control semiconductor device generates less heat than the power semiconductor device does. Thus, mounting the power semiconductor device and the control semiconductor device on the expensive ceramic substrate may be more than necessary. Besides, if the power semiconductor device and the control semiconductor device are mixed on the ceramic substrate with high thermal conductivity, the heat generated by the power semiconductor device will be transmitted to the control semiconductor device. This in turn heats the control semiconductor to a high temperature, causing a problem where the control semiconductor device becomes out of control (heat runaway). In order to resolve such a problem, the use of an insulating resin layer in which the insulating resin is filled with a ceramic filler is disclosed in Reference (1) in the following Related Art List.